Darkfire Disciple
Class Description The Darkfire Disciples tend to be the hidden blades of their faiths, secret societies of holy slayers devoted to the worship of their deity and the obliteration of its enemies. Trained in unholy rites, the Darkfire Disciple use stealth, divine magic, and the zeal of fanaticism to destroy those who have given offense to their god. Even great rulers are not above the wrath of deities, since the Darkfire Disciple tend to act as sanctioned and respected means for the wealthy and powerful to pursue vendettas. Clerics and particularly devout rogues or fighters most often become Darkfire Disciples. A small number of their high-ranking clerics keep an eye open for fellow devotees who seem like suitable candidates. Requirements Alignment: Any nongood. Spellcasting: Able to cast 2nd level divine spells. Skills: Hide 8 ranks, Lore: Religion 8 ranks, Move Silently 8 ranks. Feats: Iron will, 1d6 Sneak Attack damage Class Features Hit Die: d6 Base Attack Bonus: Medium. High Saves: Reflex, Will. Weapon Proficiencies: None. Armor Proficiencies: None. Skill Points: 4 + Int modifier. Class Skills: Concentration, Craft Alchemy, Craft Armor, Craft Weapon, Hide, Listen, Lore, Move Silently, Open Lock, Search, Sleight of Hand, Spellcraft, Spot, and Tumble Class Abilities Divine Spellcasting At each Darkfire Disciple level except 4 and 8, the character gains new spells per day (and spells known, if applicable) as if he had also gained a level in a divine spellcasting class to which he belonged before adding the prestige class level. Zealous Heart A Darkfire Disciple is immune to fear, magical or otherwise. Unlike a paladin's aura of courage, this confers no special benefits on his companions. A Darkfire Disciple gains this ability at first level. Poison Use At 2nd level, a Darkfire Disciple gains the ability to use poison safely, as the assassin ability. Sneak Attack At 3rd level, the Darkfire Disciple gains sneak attack. This ability adds to the rogue's sneak attack ability, adding an extra 1d6 points of damage. This bonus rises to +2d6 at 6th level, and +3d6 at 9th level. Sacred Flame Beginning at 4th level, at will, a Darkfire Disciple can command the melee weapons in his possession to burn with a black, deadly fire. The weapons gain the flaming ability, dealing 1 points of fire damage per successful attack in addition to its normal weapon damage, this improves to 1d4 at 10th level. Death Touch Darkfire Disciples can study their enemies and strike a deadly blow. With a melee touch attack, the player rolls d6 per effective level (double on a critical) and slays the target if their HP is less than this value. The effective level is the total of Assassin and Darkfire Disciple levels. This ability will only succeed if the target is not immune to sneak attacks and a sneak attack would be valid when the touch is made. This ability takes two rounds to cast. Dimension Door At 4th level, the Darkfire Disciple gains the Dimension Door ability 1/day. An additional use is gained at 8th and 10th level. Category:Classes Category:Prestige Class Category:Playable Class